Service providers and developers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of navigation or routing services that enable users to generate and/or evaluate potential navigation routes. However, as the complexity and sophistication of such services increase, so do the number of available routing recommendations and choices available. The increased information load can potentially impose significant burdens on users to quickly comprehend and select from among available routing choices. Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges to enable users to interact with routing services by providing routing information (e.g., such as reachability forecasts that predict when a user is expected to reach a potential destination) via user interfaces that may already be familiar to the users (e.g., a calendar-based user interface).